


Sealed with a Kiss

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambulances, Death, EMTs, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, M/M, News Media, Newscast, Newspapers, No revenge for oswald, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Overdosing, Police, Sad Ending, Some characters only mentioned, TV News, Tragedy, paramedics, wake up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Oswald watches the news report, it's not like he's got anything better to do as he recovers in the woman's appartment. A picture of Ed is on the screen, a zoomed in shot from when Oswald first won mayor and appointed him as chief of staff, he snarls and turns the volume up."The city's stand in mayor, Edward Nygma, who served as chief of staff before Mayor Cobblepot went missing is now dead."Oswald didn't know how to feel about it, it was probably murder, Tabitha or Butch finally getting their revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Nothing had been right in the world since Oswald fell into the river since the blood billowed past his fingertips and stained the water red. Like a bath of blood. Like the way he was bathed in red light now. Though now he looked healthy, smug, suave. He sang sweetly, cruelly, like a siren. Instead of pulling a sailor to their doom he was here, reminding Edward through song of all the feelings he'd tried to push down. All the feelings he held for the man he shot. The man that hurt him, betrayed and manipulated him. When he shot Oswald he thought that he'd feel better, less conflicted, that the pain would lessen. It didn't. Not at all. Now, it even seemed worse. He missed Oswald, so, so terribly. Which brought the pills, a torture in their own way. He tried to reason that he'd only bought them for their effects on sleeping and energy. But they also gave him Oswald, but he wasn't real, and imitations rarely live up to the real thing. But the hallucination was better than nothing. It was better to see an apparition dripping with blood and water, cold and blue, very snarky too, that was better than being alone. Alone with his thoughts, even if the drugs created hallucinated scenes and strengthened those thoughts. It was better than the crushing loneliness. Even though every second he saw Oswald he knew with great sorrow and clarity it wasn't true. He would always know he was alone, that he would end up alone. But he could always choose to forget that. So when the apparition of Oswald started singing, and he started feeling hot under the collar, when he started to forget that this wasn't real, well, he took another pill. Oswald was standing in front of the desk leaning in, helping him press the little white capsule past his lips. His eyes held Edward's gaze captive, he couldn't have looked away if he tried. Oswald looked so real, so alive. He had to be there, that was the only explanation, nothing else mattered except the here and now. That Oswald's warm breath was tickling his face and that he was warm, here, alive. It didn't matter how, or why, just that he was here. That his lashes caught the light in such a pretty way, that his lips and tongue were moving in such suggestive twirls, smirking. Edward's knees were loosing function. He could feel the barely there caress on his lips and chin. Everywhere Oswald touched him felt so special, tingling. He wanted to press forward into a kiss. He couldn't move. Those green eyes kept him in place, they pierced through his very being and kept him rooted to the spot. His stomach was churning. He'd never had this bad a stomach ache from nerves before... But who cared? Oswald was here, and he wanted Ed. He knew what Ed wanted. 

 _"Won't you be a good boy take your medicine?"_ He whispered, the music was still playing, beautiful in the background. The red light was harsh and soft and warm and too much and not enough. Ed whimpered, fingers fumbling blindly for the latch on the tin. Whatever happened he couldn't afford to look away from Oswald for a second. Then he'd be gone, he'd disappear. Capsule between two fingers, then between two lips. Oswald was cradling his face in warm hands, thumbs gently ghosting over his cheekbones. All was right with the world. Just one more pill that's all. He bit into it, the bitter powder spilled across his tongue and Oswald kissed him. It was a wonderful kiss, so much that he fell back. He was laying on the floor and Oswald was straddling him, hands firmly pushing his chest down as he pinned Ed down with that kiss. Oswald must've pinned his wrists down at some point, becuase he couldn't move his hands up to pull the man in closer. His stomach was so much worse, rolling and churning like a stormy sea. Oswald pulled back from the kiss to smirk at him, pink lips and a glint in his eye. Ed panted. Then Oswald dove in for another kiss. It wasn't gentle, he pressed Ed down with every bit of his weight. Then Oswald wasn't warm anymore, he was cold and wet. The water was splashing down onto Ed. And as Oswald pried into his mouth with that cold clever tongue water poured in. He drowned on dryland. Kicking with flailing limbs. He couldn't breathe, his vision was doubling and blurring. The twin Oswalds stared him down with smiling eyes. He could hear the man speak even with his lips pressed firmly into his. 

 _"You'll be with me forever, doesn't that sound good?"_ It did. It sounded wonderful. Oswald and him, forever. And with that kiss his fate was sealed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Olga never did like the tall man, even if Mr. Cobblepot had very warm feelings for him. So when Mr. Cobblepot go missing and the tall man start sleeping in the wrong bed? She got suspicious. Then Mr. Nygma bring back some pills, he takes a pill and started working on a weird plan; there are six faces on a board and over a week they all get crossed out. Mr. Nygma only sleeps if he collapses. Mr. Nygma hardly eats any food. It is not healthy. But her job is not to keep him healthy, not that she would have done it if it were. With how the man acts she is sure he had something to do with Mr. Cobblepot's disappearing. Mr. Nygma, he talks to himself and acts like someone is talking to him when he takes the pills. He looks at nothing and talks to it. Olga knows something is wrong with that, but if he got rid of Mr. Cobblepot, like it seems he did, she could care less what the man did to himself. 

She was delivering her resignation letter when she found him. Mr. Nygma was on the floor, lying on his back, shaking violently. She grabbed teapot, it was cold. She pulled off the top and dumped the cold tea on him. Nothing changed. His eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling. An easel is knocked over behind him half in the fire. The board that was on it is charred and falling appart into ash. She found a cup of tea and tried to get him to drink, he was shaking too much. The cold tea spilled onto carpet. Then he was still. His eyes rolled back. He didn't breathe anymore. Olga fumbled around her coat pockets to find the phone Mr. Cobblepot gave. She called 911. The paramedics and police get there. She is questioned. Asked why she didn't call first. She doesn't know. The electric shock thing (she can't remember the English name) works. They get his heart to beat and they help him breathe with a strange bag that one pumps. He doesn't move or wake up. Mr. Nygma is put on a stretcher and wheeled outside to an ambulance. The police stay for awhile asking about the drugs, how long he took them. She answers (five days). Next day she hears that he died again in the ambulance. This time they don't get his heart to beat again. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has an appartment with a tv. For plot reasons.

 

Oswald watches the news report, it's not like he's got anything better to do as he recovers in the woman's apartment. A picture of Ed is on the screen, a zoomed in shot from when Oswald first won mayor and appointed him as chief of staff, he snarled and turns the volume up.

_"The city's stand-in mayor, Edward Nygma, who served as chief of staff before Mayor Cobblepot went missing, is now dead."_

Oswald didn't know how to feel about it, it was probably murder, Tabitha or Butch finally getting their revenge.

_"First his assistant Tarquin Stemmel went missing, then his boss, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, now he himself has died as result of a drug overdose. According to the former housekeeper, he'd been taking these pills and talking to himself for days. No mayor and mayoral staff have ever been as well liked in Gotham, and it is a shock that tragedy struck it down so quickly. It almost makes it seem like Gotham is cursed to never rise above its corruption."_

He clicked the television off. Drug overdose. Ed had been taking drugs. Supposedly starting after he thought that Oswald himself was dead. He rubbed his temples, he didn't want to know what that meant. What he did know was that his plan on living for revenge was toast. You can't kill a dead man after all, unless they were one of Strange's experiments. Not that Strange would have the resources to do that anymore now that Indian hill was destroyed. Not that Oswald would ever consider working _with_ that man. Really, now with his empire in ruins again, the man responsible dead before he even had a chance at revenge, what was the use. Oswald could take over his empire again, but what for? He couldn't care less about putting Barbara and company in their places. Not when Ed had been the primary, spiteful reason to live. Oswald sat, not exactly knowing what to do, and the pain from hearing of Ed's demise, well, he pushed that down and smothered it to the best of his ability. 

 

* * *

 

 

~3 Days ago~

Lucius panicked and dialed the phone number again. Nothing. Harvey watched as he tried every variation of the digits (even though he knew the first number was right) each time the person who answered had no idea what was going on. He tried the first number again. Nothing. Then they were called elsewhere. The mayor's mansion. He and Harvey questioned the maid while the paramedics rushed around the body of one Edward Nygma. Lucius couldn't help but be a little distracted. Nygma looked almost like he was sleeping, like he'd moved on from a cold sweat nightmare to no dreams at all. His hair was a mess, curled and sweaty. But he looked calm, even with the chaos going on around him. It made Lucius think back to their first meeting, when he was just a forensic with a love for riddles that just happened to be hosting the most notorious criminal in Gotham and his base of operations. Lucius felt a pang, if only someone had helped him then, then maybe he wouldn't have had to go insane, and Arkham, the election, all of it leading up to this wouldn't have happened. But it was a silly thought, Lucius knew all too well he couldn't change the past. The maid, Olga Agapova, she was a little upset, mostly about the still missing Cobblepot. She had no issues with telling everything about Nygma. Down to the fact he'd been taking drugs for the past almost week, along with lack of sleep and talking to himself. She didn't seem to be that upset about his condition. Not that she wasn't shaken up, she was. But it was more in the way of someone who didn't much like a person but wasn't cold enough to not grieve their death. Except the paramedics got him to breathe and his heart to beat again. There was still hope yet. 

Later that day Edward Nygma was on the cold metal table. Lee's autopsy confirmed overdose. Lucius' lab work confirmed Ms. Agapova's story, he'd been abusing drugs for at least those five days, his system was flooded with so much the only mysteries were why and how had he not died earlier. Aubrey James took over as mayor again after only two days. Two days later every newspaper and newscast was reporting on it, The 'Tragedy of the Cobblepot Mayoral Staff' two missing, one dead. The most well-liked and least corrupt mayor and staff wiped out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Olga's surname from my friend AJ (irisbleufic) [You guys should definitely read their series "Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed" it's really really good!]
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
